


A Journey Through Time

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 prompt #010; Time flies</p><p>My muse misses them, what can I say? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Through Time

Standing outside his room he thought back when times were different, back when Sauli was waiting for him underneath the sheets; naked and so ready. 

Adam closed his eyes and pushed the memory away before he stepped inside. 

_ Could they really be just friends, sleeping beside the other one like they never knew how their bodies tasted in ecstasy?  _

The moonlight fell down on Sauli’s naked back and Adam knew, he’d never stop wanting him. Slowly he took his clothes off and slid under the covers. He decided then he could always blame Amsterdam’s magic and reached out for Sauli. 


End file.
